Broken
by emeralddragon24
Summary: AU. Raven is an avage girl however her father wants revenge for his divorce from Arella. Can an old friend/love help her out or will she fall into deaths imbrace.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

A/N: Ok I know that the chapter is short and I am sorry however that is all I had time to write today. I promise that the chapters will be longer later on. I also promise to update every weekend. Oh and later on some of the chapters will be very bloody and graphic so if you have a weak stomach I would not read this story. Also I own no one...as of yet. There may or may not be OCs in later chapters I haven't decided yet. Now on with the show.

Rachel Roth, Raven or Rae to her friends, was waking up for the day. The sun was shining through the window. Rachel grumbled about having to get up. The morning peace was broken when her 'father,' if the man could be called that, came up the steps to wake Rachel.

"You better be up you lazy, good for nothing brat, or last nights' beating will seem like child's play." Trent Roth, or Trigon as everyone called him, said while loosening his belt in preparation for beating the young woman.

"I'm up. I'm getting dressed now." Rachel said hopping out of bed, hoping to avoid getting a beating this early in the morning. Trent glared at Rachel. Rachel flinched at the look of raw anger in his eyes. "Good make sure that you are ready to go in the next ten minutes or else." Then he walked back down the stairs to get ready for the new day himself.

Rachel was glad that she had woken up earlier than she normally does, for those few moments has saved her from getting a belt across her back for a wake up call. She heaved a sigh. _That was too close._ She thought with a slight feeling of relief. Dressing quickly she ran down the stairs to where her tormentor waited for her.

"Well well think your smart by getting down here as quickly as you could huh?" Trent said with a cruel smile upon his lips. "Unfortunately you are fifteen seconds late." Rachel never saw him move. She only know that suddenly his fist was buried into her stomach. She went to her knees gasping for the breath that was just so rudely driven from her lungs. "When I say ten minutes I mean ten minutes, not ten minutes and fifteen seconds." Trent said with a cruel laugh. "Now get to school before your late."

Rachel still unable to breath properly only nodded and got to her feet and began walking to school. As soon as she stepped out of the door she began to wonder if this was the life that her mother had envisioned for herself and her children when she had agreed to marry Trent Roth. _Probably not however its too late now._ Rachel sighed and began rubbing her bruised stomach to try and relive some of the pain.

After a half an hour walk to the school Rachel started to think that the day might only get better from here on out. The hope that maybe today she would make a friend to talk to gave her a small smile. She could almost take the looks of pure hate, that were given to her because of who her father was.

Though as the day progressed she began to realize that today would be no different than any other day. Rachel sighed and began to wish that she had a different father instead of the one she had. Walking to her locker to get her books for the next class she ran into the captain of the JV football team, Garfield Logan. Rachel looked at the mess she made running into him and apologized. "I am so sorry," she said, "let me help you with that."

Garfield, or Gar, looked over at Rachel and said. "No big deal." Rachel feeling brave at the fact that he was not angry at her for making him drop most of his books said. "I'm Rachel Roth." Gar smiled at Rachel and replied. "Gar Logan." Rachel managed a small smile and said. "I know you lead the JV team to victory last night." Gar blushed some saying. "It wasn't all my doing my buddies Dick Grayson and Vic Stone helped out a lot." Before Rachel could say another word Gar's girlfriend Terra Markov came up.

Terra was only a few feet from the two before she called out to Gar. "Baby what is taking you so long?" Rachel saw Gar flinch at the nick name that his girlfriend called him. "I'm coming Terra." He called back to the blond bimbo. He look at Rachel for a moment and then asked. "Do you…I mean would you like to go get a burger some time just for the sake of having someone to talk to?" Rachel fought hard not to jump into the air with joy. "Sure." She said happy to have finally made a friend. "Great how about tomorrow at say right after school?" Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

After the school day was over she walked home. Afraid that Trent was still angry with her from this morning Rachel sat outside, under the oak tree that grew in her yard, and did her homework. _I can't wait till tomorrow. _She thought with a smile._ I finally have a friend to talk to._ As the sun started to set Rachel looked up to the sky and smiled widely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Date?**

A/N: Ok I know that this chapter isn't much longer however conciering that I just typed this up like a moment ago I am proud that I even got the chapter out. I own nothing yet by the way so sue someone else. A big thanks to my two reveiwers I give you both big cyber cookies. :D

"Rachel!" Trent yelled from the doorway. "Get your ass in here and do your chores now!" The smile that had been on her face disappeared as though it had never been. Her face blank of any and every emotion she walked into the house.

Once she was inside Trent closed the door and turned to her, though he had appeared angry he was strangely calm. "Where were you?" Trent said his voice low and deadly. Rachel knew that no matter what she could not tell him the truth of why she hadn't come in other wise he was liable too hit her. "I was just sitting outside doing my homework and enjoying the sunset." Rachel said quietly in a low monotone. "I'll get the chores done right now." Bowing her head in a submissive way Rachel walked to the kitchen.

She began sweeping the kitchen up when she heard Trent holler out to her. "I want you to get that done and get in bed. Then tomorrow I don't want to see you until six o'clock in the afternoon do I make myself clear?" Rachel's heart leapt into her throat making it hard to breath for a moment. Finally Rachel managed to squeak out a yes sir. After hearing that she was to stay out without punishment Rachel flew through the rest of her chores and went to bed.

The next morning Rachel jumped out of her bed as though she had been shocked. Trent was surprise to see Rachel not only up and dressed but also ready to walk out the door. "What happened to you?" He asked not really concerned just curious as to why Rachel was up so early. Rachel looked at him for a moment. "Nightmare." was all Rachel said before hitting the door and walking to school.

Once at school word was out that Gar Logan was going to take Rae Roth on a date. Rachel found the gossip funny for some of the theories as to why she was going to go with him to the burger place. Every thing from 'she is secretly pregnant with his kid and she is going to let him see the ultrasound pictures today.' to 'she drugged him and begged him to take her out.' Rachel got a kick out of seeing Terra's face when she heard the pregnant theory. When Rachel got to where Gar was she could see that he to was amused by the wild theories. "So what do we really tell them?" Rachel asked in a quiet voice. Gar leaped a foot in the air upon hearing Rachel's voice. "Geez Rae don't do that." Gar said once he saw who it was. "I nearly had a heart attack." Rachel smiled a small soft smile. "Sorry Garfield I didn't mean to scare you, and by the way my name is Rachel."

Before Gar could reply to Rachel the bell rang. Rachel walked away saying over her shoulder talk to you later. She never saw the excited smile that lit Gar's face at the mention of the date that was agreed upon that afternoon. Nor did she see the happy leap in the air that accompanied that smile. Rachel went to her locker got her books for the first two periods of the day and went to class.

After lunch was over Rachel went to her locker and got her books for the last two classes for the day. However she was not paying much attention as she walked down the hall, and thus she soon found that the late bell was ringing. Running to the class she found that they weren't there. Then she remembered that they were suppose to be in the computer lab today. Walking quickly downstairs she walked in right as the teacher was looking for someone to go back upstairs and get the roll sheet. Upon spotting Rachel she said. "Rachel will you be a dear and go get the papers off of my desk upstairs since your up?" Rachel nodded and placed her books in front of a computer and walked upstairs.

Once Rachel had claimed the book and had it in her hands she walked back downstairs. However on the first flight of stairs she slipped and landing on her knees she slid down the last ten stairs. Her head snapped back when her knees hit the concrete at the bottom of the stairs. Choking back a gasp of pain Rachel slowly stood up trying hard not to cry out in pain. Limping Rachel walked to the second flight of steps and, leaning heavily on the railing walked down the steps. Rachel got to the last few steps before an other student came into view. "Rachel Mrs. Foster…" the guy trailed off as soon as he saw Rachel look up pain evident in her eyes. Rachel closed her eyes and let the tears of pain that had gathered there fall. "Get Mrs. Foster." Rachel gasped in pain, her face paling. The teen nodded and ran off. Rachel managed to get down the last few steps before she heard Mrs. Foster ask. "Rachel? Why did you need me?" Rachel raised her pain filled eyes and looked at Mrs. Foster for a moment before falling to the ground in pain.

As her knees hit the ground for a second time Rachel felt her head snap back once more. Struggling to rise, and stop making a fool of herself, Rachel let lose a low growl. Mrs. Foster was instantly by her side asking if she could stand. _If I could stand do you think that I would be on the floor you dumb brood?_ Rachel thought to herself, though she replied in the negative. Mrs. Foster looked at the teen that had led her to Rachel and said sharply. "Get Mrs. Slavers now!" Once more the teen took off running. Mrs. Foster went to Rachel's side and began pulling her to her feet. Rachel hated that she had to have help to get up and walk. Though not having much choice she nodded a quick thank you. Mrs. Slavers was suddenly at Rachel's other side and between the to teachers they half carried half dragged Rachel to the classroom. They set Rachel in a chair and began asking her a bunch of questions that Rachel answered in a haze of pain.

Finally Rachel had a bag of ice placed on her knees. Rachel hissed in a mix of pain and chill of the ice on hot flesh. The burning pain of the ice made Rachel a little more aware and she asked for some pain killers. "We don't have any even if we did we couldn't give them to you." Mrs. Foster said sadly. "Then get Mrs. Azer she is my grandmother she can give me something for the pain." Rachel said her voice drenched in pain. The teachers nodded and went to get Mrs. Azer. They had told Mrs. Azer what had happened and she brought Rachel some Alive. Rachel in enough pain to put anyone else on the floor passed out took the pills and downed them without a drink.

Thankful for her ability to heal quickly. Rachel went through the rest of the day with a slight limp. After the last bell of the day rang Rachel sighed in a mix of relief and contentment. Gar walked up and saw that Rachel was hurt asked what had happened after they had parted that morning. Rachel shook her head saying. "Food first then long stories." Gar agreed and helped her to his car.

After a ten minute drive to the nearest fast food place. Gar and Rachel were standing in line to get something to eat while they talked. The orders were place and paid for and once they had the food they went to sit and talk about what had happened that day at school. Gar was sad and hurt that he wasn't there to help Rachel when she needed help. Rachel saw the hurt look pass across his face and with a kind tone she said. "Don't worry Gar you will get the chance to help me one day." Gar smiled and replied. "I hope that you mean that." Rachel nodded her head in response while she pondered why Gar was so concerned that she was hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok in this chapter you will get a look into the mind set of some one who has been abused as a child. Before warned the fight is disterbuing. I own nothing.

The Fight

It was three weeks after the friendly date with Gar. Trent had a party planned out that Friday night and Rachel was to play host to everyone that came. Rachel was nervous about the role she was to play at the party. Still she said nothing in hopes of preventing a fight from breaking out among her parents. Rachel sighed as much as she hated Trent, she knew that Arella was to scared to try living with out Trent. Plus the fact that Trent was one of the top drug dealers in the area added to the fact that if they did anything against him they would pay for it sooner or later.

Rachel sighed heavily and put the dark blue skirt on. Her heart was not into pleasing the guests, but rather her own self preservation. Picking up the black button up shirt, and rapped it around herself. Thinking more and more about the look that Gar had given her when he had found out that she had hurt herself. She began to wonder what he would have done had he found out that Trent was abusive to her. _Would he have swooped in and beaten Trent just to save me?_ She thought to herself with a slight smile buttoning up the last button. _Stop that you know that Trent would have trashed Gar, besides you need to focus on tonight and get through it without any problems. _Rachel sighed once more hating the fact that her mind was right.

Once she was dressed Rachel walked down the stairs from her room to the living room were she would be working. Her mother walked up and smiled happily at Rachel's choice of clothing for the evening, but the smile quickly disappeared when she heard the door slam shut. Trent let out a sharp whistle to get Rachel to come and set up the liquor that he had bought for the party. Rachel bowed her head and quickly walked away from her mother to begin setting up the wet bar that she would be running. "Move like you have a purpose girl." He growled before walking towards his room to dress up for the party. "And it better look nice when I get back am I understood?" Rachel saluted smartly saying. "Sir, yes sir!" Trent nodded and walked into his room.

Rachel let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding. Turning back to the liquor and food she began placing it out in smart arrangements. She hoped that maybe she would be able to sneak out later in the party and go and walk around town for a little while. Though as soon as the guests began arriving she knew that she was going no where tonight. She began serving food and drinks the whole night through. The alcohol flowed the whole night long. Trent kept leaving and bringing more liquor for the party. Rachel knew that if she got any sleep that it would only be an hours worth if that. Finally around three in the morning Trent said it was time for the guests to go home. Once the last person was out of the house Rachel drug herself up the steps to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The morning sun had barely risen over the horizon when Rachel was rudely yanked from sleep and out of her bed by the hair of her head. Yelping loudly she came some what awake. Just as she began to stand a hand flew out of no where and smacking her across the face sent her to the floor once more. Rachel tried desperately to get up before her attacker could kick her while she was down. Leaping to her feet she came face to face with a pissed off Trent. Gulping back her fear of the enraged man before her she said. "Y-yes sir?" His reply was a brutal smack across her face once more. Rachel tried to stay up right however in doing so she stumbled back a couple of steps. Tripping over her clothing from the night before she fell to her knees. Trent took a fist full of her hair and began pulling her down the stairs to the dirty kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen he threw her into the floor of the kitchen and said. "Since you decided to leave it last night you have the privilege of cleaning it now. And I want it done in one hour am I understood?" His tone bore nothing but pure malice. Rachel nodded and began cleaning up the mess as quickly as she could with her sleep deprived body.

A little over ten minutes into cleaning up the kitchen she broke a ten dollar pain of glass. Before she could make a move to clean up the broken glass Trent was there holding a hand full of Rachel's hair and smacked her over and over for the broken glass. Rachel finally had had her fill of him hitting her so she swung a fierce right hook to break his grip on her. When it connected with Trent he stepped back for a moment. Both he and Rachel were surprised that she had hit him, but before Rachel could apologize for the blow Trent grabbed her throat and began choking her.

Rachel was shocked. Sure Trent had beaten her before, but he had never tried to kill her! Choking her lungs begging for air Rachel began to struggle to get free of Trent's grasp. Trent on the other hand had other ideas. Walking Rachel backwards a few feet he tripped her over a chair. Rachel not realizing what Trent was doing kept trying to break his grip on her windpipe. Though once Trent had tripped her over the chair he let go of her throat and let Rachel fall to the floor in a heap.

Rachel gasped and struggled to catch her breath and tried to rise to her feet. Trent quickly blocked any and all escape that Rachel had. Pinning down her left arm and making sure that her right arm was underneath of her he then began punching her about the head and shoulders, while kicking her in her ribs and stomach. Rachel felt her conciseness slip away from her. Trying to stay awake but unable to she began to let go to try and escape the pain. Her only thought was _why?_ Losing heart she lay almost unresponsive. Just when she thought that the darkness would take her the pounding of Trent's fists quite. Rachel lay still for a few minutes just trying to quiet the pounding headache she had. Taking a couple of deep breaths she opened her eyes and looked around trying to make out who had saved her. When Rachel's vision had cleared a little she saw Arella holding Trent back from her. Arella look terrified that Rachel had been unresponsive for those couple of moments afraid that Rachel had been knock unconscious, or worse dead.

Rachel shook her head gently to try and make since of what had just happened. She still didn't quite grasp that she had almost died. Trent still pissed threw a piece of wood with some glass still attached to it at Rachel and cut a diagonal cut across her right eyebrow. Rachel rolled with the airborne object to prevent losing her eye. Arella quickly pushed Trent out of the kitchen to stop him from committing murder. When Arella came back she looked Rachel over asking if she was ok. Rachel wore a blank look as she moved to clean up the glass that she had broken. Arella was afraid that if Rachel stayed Trent would kill her and told Rachel that as soon as she was done cleaning up the glass she was to go and pack up some clothes to spend the next week or so at her grandparents house. Rachel still said nothing she just nodded and moved to finish the job she was assigned.

Once the glass was cleaned up she went to pack up her clothing for the week at her grandparents house. As soon as she stepped out of the kitchen she was greeted with a fist to the side of her head. Still in shock from the first attack Rachel did nothing to block this new and unprovoked attack on her. She stumbled a bit, but otherwise did nothing if Arella did not step in between the two combatants she was sure that Rachel would have let Trent continue what he had started in the kitchen. Arella shoved Rachel up the steps to her room saying. "Go get clothes now!" Rachel nodded numbly and went to pack the items she had been told too pack.

A half an hour later Rachel was standing in the middle of her grandfather's horse pasture petting the horse she had spent four winters working on the farm to earn. She still had not said a word since the fight had first began. Her grandparents knew that while Rachel was usually a quiet person, even she was not normally this quiet. They were worried that maybe she was truly going to close herself away from the world now. They knew that she had began hanging out with Gar and his friends, before the fight and they could only hope that the small group of friends would be able to bring back Rachel from where ever she had locked herself up in. Otherwise their only other option was to send her to a mental hospital.

Rachel however was lost in her own thoughts. She kept replaying what had happened in her mind trying too justify how Trent was right in giving her that beating. Though part of her knew that there was no true reason for him to beat her the way that he had. Still another part of her said that his was able to beat her that way, because of the fact that she was his child and he knew what was best for her. Rachel bowed her head in her heart of hearts she knew that no matter what happened she would be sorry that what had happened, happened, but she would not forgive him for what he had done. Satisfied with her reasoning she climbed onto the back of the horse and let it carry her were it willed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok because I was in a good mood I typed up the fourth chapter for your entertianment. However this is probly also because my grandma is sick right now as well. So I figure if I give you guys two chapters this weekend I can take next weekend off and take care of grandma. So if there isn't another chapter next weekend it is because my grandma is in the hospital. I still own nothing...damn it I will win the rights though! XD

Court

Rachel had spent a week with her grandparents. She was still quiet and withdrawn only speaking when she was asked something out right. Her new friends tried to get her to open up again. Though not one of them had success yet. Gar was worried that something had happened to her, but Rachel would not tell him what had happened. Gar tried everything he could think of to get Rachel to laugh like she use too. However Rachel seemed not to notice that her friends were worried about her at all.

Rachel lost herself in a mix of fear of all human contact, and anger that she had done nothing to protect herself. Feeling that she shouldn't have been the one to attack Trent even though he had attacked her first. Guilt and loneliness began to take over all of her thoughts and feelings. Rachel bowed her head not realizing where she was, and not caring that the war of emotions was visible on her face, and in her eyes.

Gar who was sitting next to her, in science class, watched the play of anger, pain, remorse, and loneliness cross her face in rapid fire bursts. Gar felt a fierce longing too help the pain filled beauty next to himself. Wishing that she would tell him to hold her and protect her from that which had made her so with drawn from him. He longed too know what had taken her from him, but knew that unless she told him what happened he wouldn't be able fix that which had carelessly broke her.

As the class progressed he found himself paying less and less attention to the teacher and more and more attention to Rachel. The teachers who usually had long discussions with Rachel about the subjects in more depth and detail than any other student in the school. They all feared that the friendly, out going, and happy girl that they had gotten to know over the years was forever gone. They saw the friend s that Rachel had made were desperately trying to get her to tell them what was wrong, and they hoped that the youths would be able to bring back Rachel. Thus they forgave them for not paying attention too them.

Gar heard the bell ring for the end of the day. He leaped up and quickly walk to Rachel. "Hey would you like for me to carry your books?" Gar asked with a warm smile. Rachel looked up at Gar for a moment with a look just realizing what he had asked of her. "Uh…sure I guess." Rachel said softly her voice gravely from where Trent had crushed her windpipe. Gar's heart was breaking for her, because he could hear the change in her voice. Though Rachel didn't seem to notice, or care that her voice had been permanently changed from the life threatening encounter she had had with Trent. Rachel walked to her locker and then to her grandmother's room. Walking into the room with Gar following her Rachel went to a table and had Gar to set her books down.

While Rachel may not have noticed Gar's crush everyone else could tell that he had one on her. Even Rachel's grandmother could tell that Gar wanted Rachel to open up to him and show him the scars that Trent had given her so that he could help her to truly heal from what Trent had done to her. Though Rachel seemed to refuse any and all help. It hurt Gar more than anything else Rachel could have done to him, to refuse his help to heal her wounds. However he seemed to understand that because the wounds were so fresh she was wary of having anyone close to her at all. He hoped that Rachel would come to him for help of any kind when she was ready to ask for help.

When Rachel walked out of the door with a nod of thanks to Gar for carrying her books for her for a while. Gar took some hope that she was slowly coming back to them, and could not help the grin that took over his face.

As Rachel entered the parking lot she was greeted with the sight of Arella leaning up against her car. Rachel walked over to Arella trying to figure out what was going on. Arella hugged Rachel tightly. Rachel still confused as to what was going just hugged Arella back, as Arella began begging Rachel for forgiveness. Rachel saw the raw pain and longing in Arella's for Rachel's forgiveness. Hoping that she was doing the right thing she said. "There is nothing to forgive between the two of us." Arella shook her head and said. "I have to tell you this." Arella sighed and continued, "I am getting a divorce from Trent." Upon hearing this some of the light that had left Rachel's eyes returned. Rachel gave Arella a fierce hug and whispered. "Thank you."

The first day of the trails for the divorce began almost four weeks after Rachel was told of the trail. When Rachel walked into the waiting room of the court house she was greeted with the sight of an enraged Trent. With a roar of pure hate and anger Trent launched himself at Rachel in the hopes of harming Rachel, and preventing her from testifying against him. Though he was stopped by two armed police officers, Rachel still shank away from him at first. Though when she thought of what she was doing she angrily stiffened her back.

The court watched in awe as Rachel took the stand, and faced her attacker for the first time since the fateful fight in the kitchen almost five weeks ago. The jury and judge watched Trent's face contort in both guilt and anger. Though what convinced them of Trent Roth's guilt was how he jumped up in the middle of Rachel's testimony and said. "How dare you lie! Bitch! You will pay for this when I get a hold of you." Rachel closed her eyes as though what he said had no effect on her, however a lone tear that rolled down her cheek gave away how much that statement hurt her.

When the judge ruled that Trent was no longer the husband of Arella Roth, Rachel almost leaped ten feet in the air with joy. The light finally fully returning to her eyes. The happiness that everyone felt due to the ruling was euphoric and uplifting. Though the celebrations' didn't last long when Trent came storming up to Arella screaming. "I will have my revenge on you! You won't get away with this!" Rachel, having let go of the fear she had been harboring of Trent, stood in front of her mother saying. "If you want to hurt her you will have to go through me first." Trent snorted in amusement. "Like you will be a challenge." Rachel let herself go for a moment saying. "Like you could beat me in a fair fight. Coward you have no idea how well I can fight. The only reason I didn't beat you last time was because you were family. Now that your not I have no qualms about where your place really is." Trent laughed at Rachel and faked a lunge at Arella. Before anyone could react Trent was stopped by Rachel standing in front of Arella, her first in his gut. Rachel let out a low growl of a laugh saying. "Remember your place Trent for this is only a taste of what you will receive the next time you attack one of my family." Letting Trent slide off of her fist and on to the floor Rachel heard him say. "Then you will be my first victim." Rachel only walked away leaving the broken, lonely, and dangerous man on the ground.

The next day at the school Rachel began to give her time and attention to Gar. Gar loved the change. He finally seemed to get some where with the girl that he secretly loved, though he would never admit it to anyone. Rachel felt that for once everything was going right with her life. Trent was gone, she had a guy that liked her for herself, and soon she would be graduating from high school.

**three years later….**

Rachel was working her job at the Walmart hoping that Gar would becoming in soon from school. She couldn't wait until Gar came in, because in a few days was her twenty-second birthday, and Gar said that he had a big surprise for her on her birthday. Kori Anders, one of her best friends from high school and her floor boss, walked over and told Rachel that her shift was up. Rachel nodded and shut down her line for the night. Once she turned in her till she went and got in her car and went home for the night.

Rachel sighed once she walked into her one room apartment that she rented from her grandparents. Changing clothes Rachel got ready for the hike that she had planned to take with a buddy from work over at the national state park. The park was only a few miles from her mothers home. Rachel planned on getting to the park an hour early to walk a mile before she met her friend.

Rachel got out of her car unaware that she was being followed. About ten feet behind her walked Trent. Rachel kept walking down the trail for the people use to hiking along the trails. Trent kept pace with Rachel well, and when they were out of sight of everyone Trent attacked. The last words Rachel heard before the world blurred out of focus were. "Sweet dreams bitch. Ah revenge is sweet."

Trent then drug the unconscious Rachel to a near by cave and proceeded to make his dreams of revenge a reality for himself.

Meanwhile Rachel's buddy from work pulled up next to Rachel's car to wait for Rachel herself to show her the great trail that she said would be great for a first time hiker. She couldn't wait for Rachel to return and walk around the park with someone who knew what to expect from the trails. An hour passed and Rachel hadn't showed up yet at first her friend was miffed that Rachel hadn't showed up, but then she saw something strange laying on the ground a few feet up a trail. Curious as to what it was she walked up the trail. Once she was in sight of the object on the ground she found it to be Rachel's shirt. The shirt was ripped. Scared she called the police.


	5. Chapter 5

Pain part 1

When Rachel woke up she found herself naked and tied to the roof of the cave. Annoyed that she had been taken by surprise, and made a trophy, she began to pull against her chains to see if she could get free. After a couple of sharp tugs she heard a cruel laugh behind her. Rachel looked around to see who was there with her. Though there was no light to see by.

Trent laughed once more at Rachel's helplessness. He was able to see what was going on because he had a pair of night vision goggles that he had purchased before hand. Though his amusement of what was going on was cut short when Rachel let out a short bark of a laugh. Intrigued that she was laughing he asked. "What is so funny bitch?" Rachel's only reply was to laugh harder. Truly angry now that he was being made fun of Trent struck Rachel across her face.

Rachel could feel the slow drip of blood run down her cheek, but she still said nothing. She had a feeling that if she could get him mad enough Trent would give away what was going on. She could only hope that his crazy yells would attract some attention. However his next sentence threw that hope out of the window. "Don't worry Rachel no matter how much you scream or yell no one will ever find you here." he laughed manically. "You see this cave system is not only uncharted, but the walls seem too eat any and all sound if you notice." He walked just in front of Rachel and hit her in the stomach, making Rachel gasp in pain.

With his point proven he walked the other side of the small cavern. He bent down and picked up what looked like a whip. He grinned cruelly while saying in a chilly voice. "You will scream for me." Rachel not able to see what he had picked up wasn't phased to much by his cold tone. She snorted softly saying with more confidence than she felt. "You wish you sick fuck." Trent merely laughed at Rachel's bravado.

Trent let the whip unroll and land with a soft thump on to the floor. Rachel heard the thump and knew that he something in his hands that he planed on beating her with. Though not knowing what the thing was made the pain so much worse when he struck her with the whip. Rachel had to bite back a scream when the whip came across her shoulders for the first time. Breathing heavily Rachel tried her hardest to taunt her captor and trick him into thinking that he didn't have any effect on her. "Is that the best you've got Trent? Cause my grandmother hits harder than that." With a whip lash that broke the skin on her right shoulder, causing it to begin pouring blood down her chest. Rachel gasped in a mix of surprise, fear, and pain.

Trent took great satisfaction from that gasp, and with a sudden wash of longing and pent up lust, he walked out from behind Rachel and with a slow lick began cleaning Rachel's blood from her chest. When he heard Rachel's voice moan out in pain from the lick he had given her he laughed like a controlling male suitor. He took another long slow lick from her chest to her shoulder. Rachel growled wanting to knee him in the groin so badly. However tied as she was she hadn't a snowball's chance in hell of getting a chance to hurt him.

A/N: Ok short chapter I know. sorry however as i was rereading the origianl story and saw just how gory it was i was stunned. so i want a vote from the readers. the above is just the tip of the gore fest. should i continue writing as is or should i skip ahead some and continue from there? if by next saturday i don't have the way you want me to take i will take the second choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain Part 2

Rachel began to wake up from the unconscious state that she had been in. Her vision was blurry and doubled, not that she could tell for all of the black that surrounded her. Lifting her head she began to look around to see if she could see any light around her. She was unaware of how much time had passed since she had been taken by Trent. The world seemed so much smaller now that she was trapped in the dark, and yet at the same time it was like there was no end to the world around her.

Trent was asleep his heavy breathing was like music to Rachel's ears for it meant that for a little while at least she was safe from harm. The thick blackness that had robbed her of her sight also seemed to enhance her other senses to the point of pain. The smell of the cave was over powering to say the least. It seemed as though the whole world had taken all of the fresh good clean air and left her with all of the stale old air to breath. She could feel all of the indentions in the metal that bound her in place.

Rachel was trying to decide what the lesser of the two evils she had in front of her were. She could either a) scream for help and wake up Trent and be beaten to death before help arrived, or b) she could stay quiet and save her strength for when Trent woke up to beat her and hope that someone found her before she was beaten to death. Feeling that option b was the wisest to take in this situation. With a sigh she waited for Trent to wake up and begin to whip her.

--

On the outside world of the cave Gar had just come home to the apartment that Rachel lived in. He was glad that he was finally back from school. Gar hoped that Rachel was home so that he could surprise her with a meal in bed or to have a meal brought to her. He saw that there wasn't anyone home though. Gar sighed slightly disappointed that Rachel wasn't home. He picked up his cell phone and called Rachel's cell phone in the hopes that she would answer and tell him where he could meet her for dinner.

Though the person who answered the phone was not Rachel. When the phone was answered it was by the police. Gar asked where Rachel was only to learn that she had been kidnapped. The world seemed much darker upon learning that Rachel had been taken. _No,_ Gar thought horrified, _she _can't _be gone. Rachel no._ Gar's heart was breaking and their was no stopping the pain of losing the woman that he loved.

Gar hung up the phone, and for the first time in his life wished that school ran 24/7. For he wanted nothing more than to be able to help hunt for his girlfriend. _Don't worry Rae I _will _find you._ Gar thought to himself. "So help me I'll find you no matter what Rae, I promise."

--

Somewhere in a dark cave Rachel raised her head thinking she had heard Gar's voice promising to save her. This gave her some hope to hold onto for the darker days ahead of her. For she knew in her heart of hearts that Trent wasn't done with her yet. Placing the quiet promise deep into her heart she whispered into the empty air. "Come soon Gar otherwise it will be to late."

Trent awoke he yawned and stretched to wake up some more. Placing the night vision goggles back on, he took a look around the cave to make sure that no one had found the cave. He looked over to Rachel for a moment, as if to reassure himself that last night wasn't a dream. Upon seeing Rachel strung up like some exotic sex toy made him smile to himself in a weird, cruel way.

Rachel however froze when she heard Trent's sleeping breathing alter to that of waking breathing. Her heart rate increased ten-fold when she heard him yawn quite loudly. Rachel tried to calm down, but the memories of last night came back to her, and she began to panic more and more when she heard footsteps shuffling around. Turning her head left then right she tried to locate where Trent was. Still unable to locate where Trent was she slowly began to relax thinking Trent left. However she quickly learned that this was a mistake when a whip came out of no where and ripped her back open again.

Rachel could feel the skin being broke open, or ripped off entirely. The warm sticky blood began trickling down the older cuts stinging slightly. Then Trent began opening the older wounds, Rachel gasped in pain but refused to scream. After a good ten minutes of being beaten she began feeling light headed from all of the blood loss. She had no warning that she was leaving the waking world, she just left it. Her head slumping as she passed out for the second time in the week that she had been taken.

Trent was pleased that the beating was destroying Rachel's body though he was unhappy that Rachel had yet to scream out in pain. He wanted to hear her beg. Slowly an idea began to take shape for him. While Rachel was unconscious he left to get the required materials to put his plan into action. All the while grinning like the manic that he was.

Four days passed before Rachel was strong enough to wake up again. In those four days Trent had stocked up on lots of chemicals, as well as grabbing some other items, that he would need if all was going to go according to plan.

A/N: well I updated and you the reveiwers have selected gore. sighs well hope your happy with your choice. tune in next week for the next chappie. where you might learn of Trent's plan if i'm in a good mood. till then chow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok so it is a day late so sue me. this chapter is pretty dark, and gory. again i stress if you have a weak stomach do not read this. for the rest of you if i haven't driven you off enjoy the update! again i own nothing.

The Wishing Hope

Rachel was tired, sore, dirty, angry, hungry, and weak from blood loss. She continued to taunt Trent every time she was conscious for the beatings. Though most of the time she was too weak to manage more than a grunt of pain, if that. She hadn't eaten in more than three months now. She was given water befouled with every imaginable pollutant. She was also suffering from a massive infection from having no skin on her back. Delirious and seeing things in the dark that weren't there, it made it easier for Trent to make her believe all of his lies.

Trent was out for the moment, and Rachel had woken up again. Her back itched as she was trying to grow some new skin for it. She wiggled a bit as though she was scratching the annoying itch. She hoped that she would get some food soon as her body was beginning to eat itself in the hopes of staying alive just a little longer. Rachel had long since become accustom to the everlasting darkness that wrapped around her, thus in some small way the dark had become Rachel's friend. She listened for the slightest hint of noise other than what she was making. Though there was nothing.

Trent was proud of some of the progress of his plan to brake down Rachel's sanity. He knew that if he could brake her down just a little more he would be able to train her like one would train a dog. After that it would be a piece of cake to train Rachel to do what he wanted her to do. He walked into the blacksmithing shop to pick up some brands, a portable furnace to heat them, a bellows, pliers, a brine barrel, and a blow torch. After he had loaded all of his purchases into the pickup that he had barrowed, he drove back to the cave to unload and continue his plan.

Rachel wasn't quiet herself anymore. She was looking to the "sky" as it were, for food or salvation from her living hell either one was fine with her at this point. Trent was unnerved at the sight of Rachel just standing there, like the only problem there was there wasn't any fun to be had. _Well that is about to change right now,_ he thought to himself with a madman's grin. "Well Rachel what do you think of your new home?" Trent called out to her. Rachel said nothing, did nothing, but stand there looking at Trent's general direction. "Well answer me damn you!" Trent shouted as he took out a whip and ripped the newly grown skin off of her back. Rachel let loose a grunt of pain but stayed silent.

Trent was angry that she was not talking to him he went to the truck that he barrowed and took out the items that he had bought. He brought the furnace in and set it in front of Rachel. With a low laugh he light the furnace. Rachel recoiled from the sudden intrusion of light that hit her eyes with a hiss. Trent looked at Rachel's eyes for a moment after lighting the furnace, and noticed that her eyes had slowly become catlike in the pupils. He was shocked that her eyes had made the change from normal round pupils to slits of a cat or snake. He said nothing though he just walked back out to the truck to bring the rest of his purchases into the main room of the cave.

Rachel was surprised by the furnace she wondered what it was for, however she wasn't about to complain since she could now see the cave properly. She took a look around the room committing it to memory. Trent made his way to the main room with the items. Rachel heard him grunting in the passageway, intrigued she watched the passageway trying to get a glimpse of what he was dragging into the cave. With a final grunt Trent drug a burlap sack into the cave. The clinking of metal could be heard when the bag hit the floor.

Trent wanted to start right away with his torture of Rachel however he knew that if he didn't return the truck that he barrowed he would be suspected of theft of the truck, and if they traced the truck to the cave he would be in trouble if they found Rachel in the condition that she was in. For Rachel had been missing for just over a year now. Plus he didn't want all of his hard work to go down the drain, not now when he was so close to finally owning Rachel's body, mind, and soul.

Rachel watched Trent stroke the fire up into a high temperature then leave. She was curious as to why he had done this, however she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was still tired from the infection draining her strength, so she went back to sleep. An hour and a half later Trent came shuffling back into the cave. He saw Rachel was asleep. Angry that she was asleep he took out a brand that was shaped like a cross with a triangle surrounding it. Throwing It into the furnace he worked the furnace until the metal was white it was so hot. Taking it out of the furnace he placed it on Rachel's stomach. Rachel's eyes snapped open, her mouth open in a silent scream of pain. Trent reviled in the pain of Rachel.

It was a good four hours later after Trent started burning brands into Rachel's skin before he grew bored with her reaction. Rachel was panting and sweating horribly. She now had third degree burns all over the front of her body. Most of the burns were on her stomach and legs. One was on her left breast just over her heart, it was ironically shaped like a broken heart. Once Trent left her alone she fell forward in her chains, her arms holding her up in the air away from the cool inviting ground. She shuttered and shook so hard that the chains sounded like a rattle snake that was threatened. Breathing like she had been running for miles she began to wonder if anyone would ever find her. In a weak whisper she begged. "Gar please help me."

--

Meanwhile Gar was working on earning his private eye degree just as quickly as he could get it. He had lost some hope that Rachel was alive over the past year. Though he was determined to get revenge for her death if she was dead. He was sitting in the gym locker room his head in his hands. _Rachel._ Was his only thought. He still harbored the faint hope that she was alive, though he was the only one. That was when he seemed to hear a faint whisper in the air, that seemed to beg of him to help them.

Gar looked around however he never found the source of the voice though. He thought was crazy when he heard the voice, though for a moment he would have swore that Rachel was the one talking to him begging him for help. He felt helpless and angry for not being able to find the voice. "Rae I'm sorry, so very sorry. Just hang on and I will make those who took you pay I swear it."

--

Rachel was barely holding on to life when she heard Gar's voice asking her to hold on. She made a promise to him, and herself then and there that she would live to see Gar's face one more time before she died. She let loose a breath she didn't know that she had been holding, and fell asleep for the night. While dreams of hers and Gar's child ran though her head, asking her for a toy from the store. She smiled slightly in her sleep.

The next morning she was awoken be a sharp slap across her face. Trent was angry that she had found some happiness even if it was in her sleep. The simple fact that she had even found that there was happiness to be had in the dream world meant that she wasn't as close to braking her as he thought he was. Rachel herself was to weak to protest that wake up call she received. She just slowly opened her eyes and looked at Trent with hatred in her eyes. Trent flinched lightly at the sight of her hate filled eyes, but said nothing in the hopes that after he broke her permanently that her eyes would forever be dead.

Rachel's heart was racing uncontrollably at the sight of Trent. She wanted to tear him apart, but at the same time she was to afraid of him now, to fight him. She could still feel the sting of the whip across her shoulder and back. She could still taste the salty tears of pain. The smell of burnt flesh and blood lingered in the air like a miasma, only making it harder for her to think of how to get free. Flicking her eyes around the room for some kind of freedom inducing weapon and to get her eyes away from the dead evil eyes of Trent. This was not missed by Trent though and he smiled to himself.

The next four hours where hell for Rachel as Trent took the pokers, brands, and other objects and heated them to place on her skin. Some areas of her skin were black with the third degree burns. Though with all of the pain that she had endured so far one would have thought that she would be immune to pain, unfortunately that was not the case.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope's Helper

Trent let up on the torture for the rest of the day because he wanted to know if anyone had found that it was him that had taken Rachel. He also liked to think that he had out smarted the police force. The only thing was that his name was never mentioned as the taker of one Rachel Roth. He was beginning to wonder what it would it would be like if sent a letter telling the police of all the torture that he had put Rachel though. He shook away those thoughts quickly as he knew that if he became to cocky he would get caught and put away for the rest of his life. _Still it is a nice dream,_ he thought to himself. With a shake of his thought back to the chemicals that he had bought a while back, _maybe if I combine them with the burning brands I will break her._ Standing he walked to the area where Rachel was hanging, her body no longer able to stand on it's own.

With more than a little bit of concern for her well-being when she saw Trent look for some strange bottles of things she worked on focusing more on what Trent was doing with the bottles. For some reason her pain fogged and tired mind told her it was vital that she knew what he was going to do with those chemicals. Rachel began forcing herself to look at the chemical bottles to see what was going where.

Trent was clever though and left the bottles unlabeled as worked with them, so only he knew what was in each bottle. Rachel wondered if the end of her life was being mixed with those bottles. She was sure that one hit of the foul substances would send her body into a sort of mental meltdown. Unsure of her next move she quietly waited for Trent to finish his chore of making the god only knew chemical.

With a laugh to signal that he was finished with his chemical play Trent walked over to Rachel and grinned with the likeness of Satin himself. Rachel wondered briefly if it would be worth the struggle to fight Trent's plans for her, upon seeing the chemical's eating away of the floor where it hit Rachel knew that today would be the worst torture that she will have seen at Trent's hands, ever. With a muffled whimper she began hoping that someone would come running down the cave entrance to save her from the pain that she was about to have beaten into her. Trent just laughed as he splashed Rachel with the acidic chemical, her screams finally making themselves known, and echoing though out the cave.

--

Gar was walking down the aisle to take his diploma for graduation. He felt guilty though as he thought of Rachel. He thought of how she would have been so happy and proud of him. He began wishing that she was alive, and that he would find her. Then he would ask her the question that he had wanted to ask her over a year ago, the question if she would be his wife or not.

He finished the ceremony for the graduating class then he went to look for a place to open his new practice and get cliental coming in, so that when he got enough money he would begin looking for Rachel in his spare time. He found the perfect place and began setting up shop.

--

Two more years had passed since Rachel had fallen into Trent's abusive treatment. Two years had passed since Gar had become one of the most sot after detectives on the east coast. In those two years Trent had finally broke Rachel's sprit, and made her his own play thing. Soon the mystery of Rachel Roth's disappearance would be solved, though it would be unclear if she would live though the encounter.

--

It was a warm afternoon when Arella went to check the mail. In the mailbox was a package addressed to her. There was no return address on the outside of the package though. Intrigued at the package and wondered who sent it to her. Opening up the package she found a DVD in the package with a note that read play me. Wondering what was on the disc she put it into the DVD player. The disc began playing suddenly Trent's hateful face was on the screen. Arella was about to turn off the DVD, but as soon as she had reached for the remote Trent's voice rang out saying. "I wouldn't do that if you want to know where Rachel is." Arella froze immediately hoping that she had heard wrong. "You see I know where Rachel is. I have known for the past three years, but then I bet you don't believe me do you? Well let us say hi to your daughter then." With that said Trent moved to one side and Rachel's broken and barely living form came into view.

Her back was stripped of skin and most of her muscle tissue as well. The vertebrae of her spine would peak though every time she took a breath. The backs of her legs looked like she had had liquid fire poured down them, as they were third degree burns that run down her legs. The front of Rachel wasn't much better. She was almost to the point of being a living skeleton. Her amethyst eyes were cat slit and sunk into her head. On the right side of her face she was branded with a tetsu dragon on a crescent moon, and over her left eye was a sharp slash. Her cheeks were hallows now and the bones were standing out. Her ribs stuck out of her skin like sticks wrapped in tightly bound paper. Cuts, burns, bruises, and missing sections of flesh littered the rest of her front. The most pronounced burn scar was the broken heart above her own heart. Her arms and legs were like sticks that held a young tree up. The most disturbing thing though was that her eyes no longer held the stirrings of any kind of life in them.

Trent could be heard in the background laughing at Rachel's pain and suffering. His condescending nature began grating on Arella's nerves though their wasn't a damn thing she could do but listen to the madman's laughter as it rang out though the area where he was holding Rachel for his amusement. The sick and twisted way that he had treated Rachel rankled Arella far more than the fact that he was her kidnapper. To Arella the mere thought of what he had been doing to Rachel over the three years that he had her in his clutches made Arella sick to her stomach. With the wrath of a mother and scorned lover Arella began plotting the down fall of Trent Roth. Picking up a phonebook she looked up Gar's number saying simply that she had a job for him. Gar was intrigued at the mention of a job, but when he learned that Arella had something that showed that Rachel was alive and she needed him to look over the tape he quickly agreed in the hopes that he would at the very least get to see that his heart's greatest desire was alive. However when he saw the tape of Rachel's condition he was heart sick with worry, and furious that Trent had dared do that to Rachel.

--

Back in the cave Trent was dangling a strip of rotten jerky in front of Rachel saying. "Beg like the dog you are bitch." Rachel in her starved and weakened state immediately began begging for the small scrap of food, it didn't matter how rotten it was. All that mattered was that it was food of some sort. Trent watched as Rachel begged for the food, and laughed out. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." Rachel said nothing she just kept begging for the food so that she might last another day in the hell hole that she now called home for the past three years.

A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. My car broke down so I was busy getting it fixed. I hope that you forgive me for the lateness of this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up for sunday. I make no promises though.


	9. Chapter 9

The Light With In Her

Rachel was looking around her wondering what was in store for her today. She knew that Trent was gone for the moment, he was off mailing another tape of her condition. Looking at the new things that Trent had brought into the cave recently, she looked at the camcorder that was in the corner of the room recording everything that she did. Rachel felt that this was her one and only chance to tell them where she was since Trent never seemed to edit the recordings. Hoping that her message would give them the clues need to find her she took a deep breath and in a soft broken voice said. "The state park close to you." Once she had finished her sentence she passed out from malnutrition.

Trent returned a short while later and began taping the brutal beatings that he forced upon Rachel for the last three years. Rachel opened her mouth in a silent scream as if in testimony to the amount of pain that she could endure for a solid four hour block Trent did everything that he could think of to bring harm to Rachel, but Rachel took it and stayed quiet. That was until Trent brought out the chemicals that acted like liquid fire. Then Rachel's screams seemed to echo louder than ever forever caught on the DVD's that Trent recorded and sent to Arella. The haunting melody of Rachel's screams and Trent's laughter soon became Gar's and Arella's lullabies sung before bed.

Each DVD had a clue that Rachel would leave before Trent's brutal show of beating her slowly to death. Over the one month period though Rachel had managed to tell them where she was located at. Gar was excited for soon he would make good his promise of saving Rachel from her kidnapper and bringing the person to justice. Thus he readied his gun and a pair of handcuffs. Arella said that she wasn't going to let him go without backup and called the police. Soon Gar was standing beside of two of his old high school buddies Dick Grayson and Victor Stone. Gar smiled brightly at them, however his smile never reached his eyes. Though his friends noticed that his smiled never reached his eyes they said nothing about it since they had seen the tortured form of Rachel for themselves in the videos. They thought about how it would be if it was their wives hanging from the ceiling of a cave being beaten by a madman everyday. The shivered at the thoughts, though they still couldn't figure out how Rachel was still alive. That was the most surprising thing of this whole ordeal, that Rachel was alive were anyone else would have died.

--

The men were ready, they were slowly hunting for the entrance of the cave system in the hopes of sneaking up on Trent and over taking him. Though the going was slow they knew that Rachel's screams would be the only other thing to lead them to madman that claimed that he was Rachel's father. They waited for the screams of Rachel to start up soon otherwise they knew that they would walk right past the cave and never find her.

After over and hour of walking around the same area Rachel's screams started up and lead them to a bluff of sorts. Confused as to where the entrance was they walked to the edge of the bluff suddenly Victor stumbled and fell into the cave by accident. Dick congratulated him on the find of the cave, though Gar said nothing he just walked past looking for Trent and Rachel. Victor was about to tell Gar off for not thanking him until he remembered that a life was on the line and there was no time for pleasantries. The two officers of the law quickly followed Gar down into the depths of hell looking to save a life that night if they weren't too late.

--

Rachel was barely awake when she saw Gar. She thought that she had finally snapped and lost it. Still she tried to say something, anything, to Gar. Trent saw Rachel struggling to speak for the first time in over a week. Rachel was so focused on speaking to Gar that she didn't see the other people that entered the cave with Gar. Finally with much effort she managed a very soft, "Gar," before succumbing to exhaustion and passed out.

--

Gar watched as Rachel struggled to speak. His eyes became fixated on Rachel and didn't seem to want to leave her face. He was aware that his companions had joined him in the main room of the cave just as Rachel managed a soft "Gar," before losing consciousness. Gar let go of both his cool and his anger and leaped at Trent before Trent could realize what was going on. Gar hit Trent on the back of his head knocking him out before rushing to the aide of Rachel. He was startled that Rachel's body heat was high even though she had no body fat. Terrified that she was going to die at any moment and without a thought to the consequences of his actions took the keys to the chains and released Rachel catching her as she fell.

As soon as she was in his arms he took off running to get her to the hospital to save her. He ran as though the hounds of hell were on his heels. His heart racing afraid that he wouldn't be able to get her to help in time to save her life. The very thought that she might die in his arms drove him to run even faster. He couldn't lose her now not when he was so close to having her back in his arms for good. He threw open the passenger side door and gently placed her on the seat and buckled her. Then ran to the diver's side and leaped into the car. Turning on the lights and siren he drove faster than he ever had in order to save a life.

Once at the hospital he took Rachel out and ran into the emergency room and placed her on a stretcher. "I need a doctor now!" he screamed to the receptionist. Soon codes were ringing out calling any and all available doctors to the ER. With in moments of the codes being called out at least fourteen doctors came into the ER, and took away Rachel. Gar took one look at the retreating backs of the doctors before backing into the wall and slid down it looking at the blood that had covered his arms where he had carried Rachel. A tear slid down his cheek at the thought of Rachel's condition. Raising his knees up he rested his arms on his knees and burying his head into his arms before crying his eyes out.

--

Rachel was floating in a dark abyss of sorts. She was confused as to why she was here. Looking around her she saw stars. When she looked down she saw her broken almost dead body. She was horrified by what she saw. She just wanted to look away and never look at the thing she had become. Looking a little ways off she saw a man on the ground covered in blood sobbing into his arms. She could hear him mutter something every now and again. She went closer to him to hear what he was saying. When she got close enough she saw that it was Gar, and that he was begging her to be ok to wake up so that he wouldn't lose her not after he just got her back. Rachel was surprised that Gar was begging her to stay with him. She was going to tell him that it would be ok that she was right there with him, when a doctor walked in saying that Rachel wouldn't make it though the night. Gar was tore up upon hearing the news and nodding asked if he could stay with her until she passed on. Rachel on the other hand planned on putting the doctor in his place. She made another promise to herself that she would not only live though the night, but that she would get better and make Gar smile once more.

Rachel went back to her body and with a determined grin on her face her mind made up. She entered her body just as Gar walked into the room to spend the rest of the night with her for what he thought would be the last time. He walked over to her and taking her hand in his watched over her till he fell asleep. The next morning when he woke up he expected to see that she was dead. However he was surprised to see that not only did Rachel make it though the night, but her vital signs were normal as could be in her weakened state. Gar was ready to jump around the room from all of the excitement and happiness that coursed through him at that moment. Rachel was alive, and for now that was all that mattered to him. He went and found a doctor to tell him what was going on with Rachel and her condition.

When the doctors heard that Rachel was still alive their eyes grew wide and went to find out how it was possible for her to still be living, when she should have been dead before now. The tests they ran were long and expensive to do, but they gave very little information as to why Rachel was still alive when she should be dead. Though the tests did tell them that Rachel was in a coma now, but not when or if she would wake up. All of the doctors came to the same conclusion that Rachel was one of the few unexplainable cases that sometimes came around. Unhappy that they didn't have more than that to go by they angrily walked away from Rachel. Gar didn't care as to the whys or the hows of Rachel's new found strength just so long as in the end she woke up so that he could finally ask his question.

A/N: Ok I give you the next chapter to make up for the missing of last weekend. Love to all who enjoy this story and reveiw it. you all get big cyber cookies.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh look I must love you guys or something three updates in a row. I am deeply impressed with myself. Ok now this chapter is long and dark. I mean **_DARK!!_** You will stop in the middle of this and think 'how could she?' or 'WTF!?' but know this I did warn you in the beginning that this story would be like this in the beginning. So no complaining on me now. Oh and feel free to flame. I really don't care. I kinda expect at least four flames by the end of this chapter. Love, emeralddragon24. :D

Waking Up

Rachel slept for weeks on end. The thought of waking up always just in the back of her mind. She knew that right now her body was just to weak to support itself in a wakeful state of mind so she slept. Her dreams haunting and reminiscent of the time that she had spent in the cave. It was like watching a movie of someone else getting beaten to death and all you could do was sympathize with the character being hurt, and wish you could teach the tormenter a lesson in pain. Rachel watched every beating and found that she could do nothing to stop the painful memories.

_The cave was dark around the furnace, and with the light of the furnace right in front of her she couldn't look into the dark and see if she could find Trent. Looking left then right she struggled to find where Trent had gone off to. Her breathing picked up the pace as adrenalin hit her bloodstream. She refused to let Trent surprise her this time, she was growing weary from the toll of the infection on her back, and from all of the burned flesh. Her eyes grew to heavy to hold open any longer, thus they closed. Trent waited a few minutes until Rachel was deeply asleep, then he walked up to the side of her and took out a small bottle. Uncorking the bottle he gently began pouring the flesh eating acid over Rachel's legs. At first the acid did nothing but run down her leg like cool water, but when it was half way down her legs it began to heat up leaving angry burn marks. When the acid was just heating up in the beginning Rachel started whimpering, and by the time the acid was dripping on the floor Rachel was awake and screaming at the top of her lungs. Trent just sat in a corner and laughed._

Rachel was drug into another memory.

_She was tired from the newest beating. The burns of the brands on her chest began to itch a little bit. Rachel gritted her teeth together before giving into the persistent itch, and bent her head and using the charm that hung from her neck tried to gently scratch the burns. Rolling her head side to side she scratched the burns. Though she had to endure the loss of the skin on the burns for the charm of a tetsu dragon on a crescent moon, kept catching on the blackened skin and ripping it away. Though the itch was not satisfied yet sadly the only choice she had was to keep scratching the burns in the hopes of some relief. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as if they were trying to help her as well. She heard Trent's shuffling footsteps coming down the cave's entrance. She looked up seeing that Trent was drunk, and was carrying a bottle of alcohol in one hand. He saw Rachel was trying to scratch some of her burns. He walked closer and grabbed Rachel's hair and yanked her head back. Then he pored the bottle of liquor on the wounds. Rachel's eyes shank then expanded as she screamed from the pain of the biting liquor being pored over the raw wounds. A laugh and a backhand across her face was her reward for the scream._

Rachel whimpered to herself as if she was just a little quieter the next memory wouldn't find her. Though it came anyway as if it was a hungry lion the memory caught her and held her in its jaws shaking her to her very core.

_Trent was in one of his moods again. He leapt in front of Rachel and with a gentle hand removed her charm from her neck. Rachel was angry and fought the chains trying to get to Trent to hit him. "Give me back my charm!" Rachel shouted furiously. Trent just grinned and held the charm in the fire until the metal was good and hot, then he said. "Well if you want it so bad than here you go." and placed the burning metal on Rachel's right cheek. Rachel screamed out in pain as the metal hit her bare skin. After Trent was sure that the brand was starting to cool down he put the charm back on it's chain and hung it from Rachel's neck once more. Rachel was to tired and drained from having the charm placed on her skin to notice that the charm looked and new as the day that Gar had got it for her. She let herself succumb to the pain, and passed out._

Rachel fought to free herself from the memories that she knew were up next the memories of him and her baby.

_Trent had been watching her closely for days now though Rachel didn't know why. He even went so far as to check her waste as though he was looking for something. Then one day he found what he was looking for. Rachel was fertile he was sure. That day he didn't hit her at all, oh no, for he had planed this from day one. That night he pushed Rachel up against the wall, and preceded to rape Rachel repeatedly all though the night. Rachel was raw and sore all over the next morning. Her tears that had fallen the night before had left dried salty trails. She knew, without really knowing how she knew, that she was with his child. _

"Stop." She begged. "Please stop." Though the memories came anyway, not listening to her pleas.

_Her body gave what it could to the new life that she carried with in her. For the next nine months Trent was a little kinder giving her just enough food and clean water for her and the baby to survive. Rachel watched with fear as their child grew with in her. Then after nine months came labor. Rachel felt as if she was being torn in two with each contraction. Though the labor lasted for six hours in the end Rachel had birthed a beautiful, healthy, baby boy. Rachel could believe that she had given life to the little son that she now had. Tears of joy and sorrow where flowing down her cheeks at the same time. Trent looked at his newborn son in slight awe. Then the awe vanished, and malice returned to his face. _

Rachel knew what was coming next, and tears started pouring down her face, she couldn't stop them and she didn't want to. She wanted to end the memories to forget what had happened, and never remember. Though she knew that it would be forever burned into her mind with no reprieve.

_Rachel fought the bonds so hard that she almost freed herself when she saw the malice return to his face, but they both knew that even if she did get free she wouldn't be in time to save their son. With a look of hate filled triumph he slowly walked to the furnace. Rachel begged for the child's life while she struggled even harder against the chains that bound her in place. Trent didn't care though, he just wanted Rachel to suffer. With that he threw the just born child into the fire. Rachel screamed as though it she herself was thrown into the fire. The boy let out one heartbreaking cry before he was forever silenced. The only sounds that could be heard was Rachel's cries of no, and Trent's laugher._

"Please. No more. Please no more." Rachel whispered to the darkness that was all around her. "Please I can't take it any more. Just let me wake up please I just want to wake up." When Rachel thought that the memories were done another came.

_Rain was pounding outside, and Rachel was standing her head hung thinking about her son. She felt as though the rain was crying for the two of them. Trent was sleeping in the corner. Rachel looked at him hoping that one day she would get vengeance not only for herself, but for her son as well. Trent seemed to suddenly know what she was thinking and said. "Forget it Rachel you will never get free and you will join your son soon enough." Rachel growled at Trent saying, "You never know Trent the future is always uncertain." Trent got up then and back handed Rachel. Rachel just laughed though. "Is that all you've got Trent cause this time we will fight for blood, and when I win I will make sure that your death is long and drawn out." Trent grabbed up a cat-o-nine tails and laid into Rachel to show that he wasn't afraid of her, but Rachel laughed the whole time that Trent beat her._

Rachel felt something tugging her up and away from the rest of the memory. It was warm and comforting and gentle. It seemed to say look away child, look away for that it no longer your life. Rachel left the warm feeling pull her away from the darkness of her past. Just before she was going to leave the darkness Rachel whispered, "Thank you."

The room was dark and lonely when Rachel woke up for the first time. Looking around for a moment she noticed that she had a feeding tube. She tried to turn her head, but found that a brace held in place so that she wasn't able to move her head at all. She listened to the beeping of the monitors that said that she was living and hadn't joined the dead just yet. She let the beeping lull her into a peaceful slumber. One without dreams of the past.

The next morning she heard voices all around her asking if, and when she woke up what they would do with her. Finally she heard Gar's voice ring out. "Enough. I don't want to hear this anymore leave, and do it now!" There was the sounds of feet shuffling out of the room. Then sweet silence was all she heard before Gar's voice broke the silence. "Rae I'm so sorry that I didn't find you sooner. I'm sorry that you had to endure that bastard's torture for so long. You have no idea that if I had known that you were going to just disappear like that for so long that I would have followed you. You see that day I was going to ask you something that was very important. Something that would have change both of our lives forever." he stopped and sighed. "And if I have to wait the rest of my life to ask you this question then I will. Because I love you and I refuse to lose you." Rachel opened her eyes and saw that Gar had his eyes closed so she said. "Then you should ask me now." Her voice was gruff and raw for not using it for so long. Gar made a soft laugh as though he was hearing things. "Sure I'll just ask you now while…" he broke off and jumped up saying. "Rachel!" Looking to the bed he saw a pair of amethyst eyes watching him. He stared dumbfounded for a moment before he hugged her close to him, and sobbed into her shoulder. "Your awake! Oh thank god! I thought I had lost you for good!" Rachel was confused for a moment, but she comforted him as he cried, because for now at least all was right with the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Lifetime Trial

Rachel's and Gar's tender moment was interrupted by a nurse coming in to check on Rachel. As soon as she saw Rachel awake she ran off to tell the doctors who were interested in Rachel's unique case.

Rachel on the other hand was confused as to why the nurse ran, like a bat out of hell, out of her room. It made Rachel feel as if they knew her secrete child that she had bore while she was held captive by Trent. Rachel gently pushed Gar off of her and said. "I'm sorry Gar. But I…can't. I can't let you do this any more. I want you to go walk out that door and not come back. Please." her voice broke as she began sobbing, "Please just go." 

Gar though saddened that Rachel didn't want him around her right now did as she asked to a point. He walked out of the door and stood in the hallway and listened with a braking heart as Rachel let go of her walls and cried for both herself and her dead son. He wanted to walk back in and comfort Rachel just as she had done for him, but he respected her wants of him to stay away from her at least for now.

A little before four o'clock Arella showed up wanting to see Rachel. She saw Gar sitting on a chair outside of Rachel's room his head hung low bent over so that his elbows rested on his knees. Wondering what he was doing out of Rachel's room for the first time in almost seven months she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gar was startled at the sudden contact and looked up. When he saw Arella looking down at him he gave a half-hearted grin saying. "She's wake." Arella's eyes lit up upon hearing those words, but before she could take a step into the room Gar said. "Don't she wants to be alone right now. Trent really messed with her mind she keeps crying out 'No! Not my baby. Not our son. No!'" Arella dropped her head in defeat. "Why is she crying over a child that she has never had?" Gar shook his head. "I think that she may have had a child but Trent did something to him. Just what that was I don't know, but I'm going to find out right now." With that Gar stood and left to get some answers from Trent.

In the county jail Trent sat looking at the walls. He didn't care that there was now a young man standing outside of his door. Gar was sick of being ignored by Trent so he went into the cell with Trent ready to beat the answers he wanted from the man in front of him. "What did you do to Rachel? And why does she cry out for her son? Tell me now or I swear that the courts wont get to try you for what you did as you will already be six feet under." Gar growled angrily. Trent smiled sadistically at Gar. "You want to know huh? Well boy I raped her. Then she bore a son. As soon as the boy was born I killed him right in front of Rachel. I showed her that she truly could not protect anything at all." Trent said then he laughed like the court hearing that he had coming up would have him released, and back on the streets in a matter of hours. Gar though was horrified by what Trent had admitted to, and by what he had done to Rachel.

Gar went back to the hospital nursing a set of bruised knuckles from where he hit Trent as hard as he could to stop the bastard's insane laughter. He went strait to Rachel, and took her in his arms. "Rae it will be ok I promise." Gar said to her over and over just holding her while she cried.

--

Rachel was apprehensive when it came to the therapy to get her in shape to walk once more. She was scared of the very thing that had caused her capture in the first place. Walking use to be her favorite thing to do next to being beside of Gar. Now though both things put her in a state of near panic. Gar didn't seem to care very much though that he now had to work to rebuild Rachel's trust in him though, not after he found out about her son. Gar went so far as to start from the beginning once more to win her heart all over again.

Rachel sighed and looked out the window of the hospital room. She wondered if anyone else would have lived through what she had, and after thinking about what she had endured and lived through she came to the conclusion that no matter what she would probably have been the only person to have lived through the torture that Trent had put her through. After a moment of self hatred she looked at her reflection saying to herself as she did everyday now. "You should be killed for what you let happen to your son. You are stupid, weak, and worthless. You couldn't save your own son. Pathetic." Gar happened to walk in while Rachel was putting herself down. Frightened of what she might try if she kept up the insulting of herself he said. "It wasn't your fault Rae. You never asked that ass to kidnap you. You didn't ask for him to rape and beat you. You couldn't have done anymore than what you did at the time. You are not to blame for anything, do you hear me? Not a damn thing." Rachel was about to argue with Gar, but closed her mouth when she notice that he was carrying some clothes for her. Gar looked away sheepishly. "Trent's trail is today and I thought that you might like to go." Rachel nodded and changed her clothes.

A year had pasted Trent had been locked away for good. Rachel had finished recovering and was released from the hospital. Gar had taken Rachel for his wife shortly after she was released. He was happy with the way things had turned out. He walked down the hall of his home. He walked into the bedroom and sitting there was Rachel feeding his newborn son. Gar smiled happily saying. "I love you Rachel." Her only reply was a soft smile and gentle hum.

**END**

A/N: What the end so soon? Oh well I finished! Yeah! And a little bit of fluff at the end. Well hope you liked the story. I may do another one in a few days. If you have a request for a story you will have to drop me a line otherwise I can't help ya.. Well till next story bye! XD


End file.
